The present invention relates to a locking device of tailgate for vehicle, more particularly to a locking device of tailgate for vehicle which can simultaneously control the locking of a tailgate latch and the locking of a glass latch.
Generally, a locking device of a tailgate for vehicle locks or unlocks the tailgate latch according to the state that a key lock is locked or unlocked, and the tailgate latch is locked when the key lock is unlocked.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram of the state that the prior tailgate-locking device is mounted on a vehicle. The prior tailgate-locking device can unlock a tailgate latch 10 when a key lock 80 is unlocked, and the tailgate 99 can be opened by hand.
And when the key lock 80 is locked, the tailgate latch 10 is locked by the mechanical operation of the locking device mounted on a base plate 100 and the tailgate 99 cannot be unlocked.
Meanwhile, recently a vehicle has been produced where the glass 98 of the tailgate 99 can be opened. This vehicle requires that the glass 98 is not opened when the tailgate gate 99 is locked.
Generally the prior tailgate-locking device, however, can control only locking and unlocking of the tailgate latch 10 and cannot control the locking and unlocking of the glass 98.
Therefore, in a vehicle that the glass of the tailgate can be opened, the conventional tailgate-locking device cannot control the locking and unlocking of the glass in the tailgate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a locking device of tailgate for a vehicle, which can simultaneously control the locking of the tailgate latch and the locking of the glass latch:
The present invention comprises a base plate having three mounting portions, a connecting flange and two limit flanges; a locking lever pivotally mounted on the base plate and connected with a key lock through a key locking rod and a tailgate latch through a tailgate latch locking rod respectively; an open lever pivotally mounted on the base plate and connected with a glass latch through a glass locking rod and a glass open handle, and being operated by the glass open handle; and the locking lever having a stopper for limiting the operation of the open lever, and the open lever having a stopper for limiting the operation of the locking lever.
A protrusion portion is provided on the base plate on which the open lever is pivotally connected so as to reduce the friction force that is occurred when the open lever is pivoted.
A protrusion portion is also provided on the base plate on which the locking lever is pivotally connected so as to reduce the friction force that is occurred when the locking lever is pivoted.
The protrusion of the locking lever is contacted with the protrusion of the open lever, when the tailgate is unlocked so that the glass latch can be unlocked.
Therefore, the locking device in accordance with the present invention can simultaneously control the locking of the tailgate latch and the locking of the glass latch when locking the tailgate with the key lock.